TDV: Nie geseh'n
"Nie geseh'n", or "Never Seen", begins as a duet with Alfred and Sarah fantasising about each other. Soon, though, it brings in Chagal, Rebecca, and Magda to flesh out their characters too. It also begins the "Totale Finsternis" theme. "Eine schöne Tochter ist ein Segen" « Translations » "Gott ist tot" German lyrics A: 'Ein Mädchen, das so lächeln kann Hab ich nie geseh'n. '''S: '''So einen netten jungen Mann Habe ich noch nie geseh'n. '''Alfred und Sarah: ' Ich kann nicht schlafen, Doch ich bin Auch nicht wach, Denn ich träum. Seit wir uns trafen Macht es Sinn, Was ich mach, Auch wenn ich Einfach nur Die Zeit versäum... 'S: ' ...und verträum. '''A: '''Ein Mädchen, das so lächeln kann... '''S: So inen netten Jungen... A: ' ...so natürlich... '''S: ' ...zierlich... 'A&S: ' ...habe ich noch nie geseh'n. '''Abronsius: Junge, hörst du das? Jemand schleicht durch's Haus! Etwas geschieht! Ich weiss nicht was, Doch ich krieg es raus! C: Was macht mein süsses Magdalein? M: Näh'n. C: Setzt dich auf dein Knie! So eine tadellose Magd Hatte ich bisher noch nie. Chagal, Alfred und Sarah: Ich fühl ein Sehnen Und bin verwirrt Und ich will Wenn ich träum Mich an dich lehnen Sicher wird Mein Herz still Während ich Neben dir Die Zeit versäum Und verträum Rebecca: Der Schuft hat sich davon gemacht Und ich weiss wohin! Pass auf! R&M: So einen geilen Hurenbock... A: Ein Mädchen, das so lächeln kann... S: So einen netten jungen Mann... C: So eine nette junge Magd... A/S/C: ...unvergesslich... R: ...grässlich... A/S/C/R: Habe ich noch nie geseh'n Rebecca: Der alte Sack Kann's nicht lassen Nach fremden Röcken Zu fassen Doch jeder Mann Der in fremde Betten kroch Zieht der Teufel In sein Loch. Alfred und Sarah: Anstatt zu schlafen Frag ich mich Ob du ahnst Was ich träum Alfred, Sarah und Chagal: Seit wir uns trafen Fühle ich Nur dich A&S: '''Wenn ich mich je verliebe Dann sicherlich... '''A: ...in eine Frau wie dich... S: ...in einen so wie dich... Stimmen der Vampire: Sei bereit! Sei bereit! Alfred und Sarah: Wenn ich mich je verliebe Dann liebe ich Sicherlich Jemanden ganz genau wie dich Oder ich Komm nie mehr wieder zur Ruh Denn es war noch nie Jemand so wie du So wie du! English lyrics A: A girl who can smile like she, I have never seen. S: A nice young man such as he be, I have never ever seen. Alfred and Sarah: I cannot sleep, But I am Not awake, For I dream. Since we have met My life has All made sense, When I just Pass the time And dream of you. S: And dream... A: A girl who can smile like she... S: Such a lovely boy... A: ...so natural... S: ...graceful... A&S: ...I have never ever seen. Abronsius: Boy, do you hear that? Someone sneaks through the house! Something's up! I don't know what, But I'll catch them out! C: What's that, my sweet Magdalen? M: Sewing. C: Sit here on my knee! Such an obedient maid I have never had before. Chagal, Alfred and Sarah: I feel a longing And am confused And I want What I dream. Lean yourself on me. I'm sure my Heart will stop When I am Near to you, Passing the time And dreaming. Rebecca: That rascal man, he has made off, And I know where to! Look out! R&M: That son of a bitch -- so horny... A: A girl who can smile like she... S: A nice young man such as he be... C: A maid who is so lovely... A/S/C: ...exceptional... R: ...horrible... A/S/C/R: I have never ever seen. Rebecca: The old pervert -- It cannot be That he grabs at Others' skirts, But every man Who sleeps and creeps around like him Invites demons In his hole. Alfred and Sarah: Instead of sleeping I wonder If you guess What I dream Alfred, Sarah and Chagal: Since we have met I have felt Only you. A&S: If I ever fall in love, Then surely... A: ...With a woman like you... S: ...With someone like you... Vampire voices: Be prepared! Be prepared! Alfred and Sarah: If I ever fall in love Then I will love You, surely... Someone exactly like you, Or else I Will have my peace no more Because it was not Someone like to you, Just like you! Translation table __FORCETOC__